This invention relates to a more effective method of treatment for problems such as hemorrhoids, vulvo-vaginitis, or similar. The reason is that in cases of hemorrhoids, the problem is both internal and external, which is also true about vaginitis in which case the involvement is the infection and inflammation of both the inner female organ and the external genitalia. In these circumstances using the medication internally may not be effective for the external problems, and also has the problem of contamination of the adjacent areas of the body and underwear. For these reasons the applicant has introduced new methods of the application of the medicine to these areas and now he introduces some more models and methods to make reaching these goals easier.